Higane Mae
NOTIFICATION: When the official bank is releasesd this page will be revised. |- |NAME INTERPRETATION: ヒガ音 (Higane; ) メイ (Mae; 律; ) - |- |TYPE: UTAUroid/ HIGApoid MODEL: 01 |- |GENDER |'Female' |VOICE RANGE |'''- @ - BPM''' |RELATED CHARACTERS |'Amu Geminine'Sonai KYOPoidAUSU C2Madi UE |- |AGE |'16' |GENRE |'Country' (a type of south western music) |HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- |WEIGHT | 126 lbs (25 kg) |CHARACTER ITEM |'Watermelon' |CREATOR |'キツオ(KITUO)' |- |HEIGHT |'5'1" feet (156 cm)' |VOICE SOURCE |'Raiden Pipers' |PICTURE LINK LIST |'BLASTINGART'DEVIANTARTPIAPRO |- |BIRTHDAY |'August 25, 2011' |LIKES |'Fried chicken, horses, outdoors, snakes' |MEDIA LIST |'NICO NICO (English)'YOUTUBE |- |RELEASE DATE |'August 25, 2011' |DISLIKES |'"City Folk"' |SIGNATURE SONG |'Pontune' |- |PERSONALITY: Mae is an outgoing and kind hearted country school girl whose every word shows her country pride. Her most prized posessions are her bright blue cow girl boots and her first place ribbon pony, Penelope. ' |} ' 'Supplemental Information '''Hair : '''Light blonde twintail braids with silver tuning nobs for hairbands.'Headgear: Dark reddish brown cow girl hat over a white headset, intenai (like Momone Momo or Defoko) with an orange rim, light lavender illumination, and a mic on the right side Eye color: A light turquoise blue with four cornered star shaped light reflection. Earphones: Scarlet / Violet headset with orange illumination Outfit: An orange school girl like swetter with light lavender illumination over a bluish silver blouse with an indigo ribbon necktie, a shiny (almost silk material) Indigo (blue) mini skirt with light lavender and yellow illumination, dark red thigh high socks with light lavender designs, and blue leather cow girl boots with white soles. Nationality/Race: 90% American and only 10% Japanese (even with a southern accent and her overall race being American , her main language is Japanese). Voice Configuration Mae will be a Japanese voicebank encoded in Romaji for western users and aliased in Hiragana for eastern users. Coming soon is a free CV Japanese voicebank with extras included. We hope that you will enjoy this first release. Your comments will encourage further development! Usage Clause * Higane Mae is a Trademark/Product of the KYOP Team therefore... ANY UNAUTHORIZED INTERNATIONAL/PUBLIC BROADCASTING, ETC IS STRONGLY PROHIBITED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DISTRIBUTION IS/WILL BE CONSEQUENTIAL.IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHOR OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES(INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES;LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE." THE NAMES "Higane Mae" AND "KYOP" MUST NOT BE USED TO ENDORSE PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION. PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE MAY NOT BE CALLED "KYOP", NOR MAY "KYOP" APPEAR IN THEIR NAME, WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PRMISSION OF THE CREATOR "KITUO". * NOTE: All of her banks are strongly is sugested not to be used in media with "slandorous" or "vile" language. This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.Copyright © 2012-2014 by KYOP. All rights reserved.